


He Hates You (When You Let Him)

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, mentions of mind-control, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is the Condescense and you are in a possibly pseudo-incestuous haterelationship with your adopted son’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hates You (When You Let Him)

He loves you.

Of course he does, you’re his lusus’ lusus. Which makes you his grandmother? Human biology is weird.

But he loves you, and you make sure of that. Your quadrant-mates from Alternia had died sweeps and sweeps ago. This human has been a replacement for them of sorts. Maybe he is more like a pet rather than a quadrant-mate though; Sassacre had been your human-matesprit-replacement for a while.

But there are times you let him off his leash, and that’s when it gets fun.

***

You love her.

She’s your grandmother. Of course you love her. Her baking empire is what lets your family live comfortably.

But sometimes you think that maybe something is not quite right with the way your father used to talk to his mother, about how he never talked about his childhood.

And you try to remember what your grandmother even looked like and the suddenly the fog in your head clears and you remember. 

You remember that she’s an alien empress who is trying to take over your planet through means of baked goods.

And you hate her. You hate her for taking your memories; your free will away. You hate her for brainwashing you into one of her pets. And you hate her for threatening your world.

You hate her for making Jane believe her facade.

***

You smile, because you’ve let up on the mind control on your “grandson”. What, of course you can mind control him! Humans are such primitive animals after all.

Whenever you let him off his leash, he gets wild. So hateful and deliciously black.

Your name is the Condescense and you are in a possibly pseudo-incestuous haterelationship with your adopted son’s son.

But you’re a troll, and troll romance sure is weird.

***

You are so angry right now. So angry. You storm into your “grandmother“‘s house (having drove there completely steamed the whole time) and climb up the stairs and through the eerily empty house.

“YOU EVIL WITCH!!” you shout, slamming open the door to her room. She sits calmly in the middle of her bed, legs crossed like she’s a child. You grab her by the shoulders (needed to awkwardly climb onto the bed first) and shake her roughly. Her skin is grey and clammy, her hair flows around the two of you and her huge horns are impossible to miss. It’s completely alien. You hate it. But as her black lips quirk into a smile and her fuchsia eyes glint and her earfins flare, you can’t help but be attracted to it too.

She possess an alien kind of beauty. (You still hate it.)

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting, my dearest grandson?” she coos, pinching your cheek as if she wasn’t an alien attempting to take over his world and you weren’t bent on removing her from his world.

“YOU-! GET OFF MY PLANET RIGHT NOW!” you shout, infuriated, slapping her hand away. Her eyes harden and she grins, sharp and menacing, showing off those white fangs of hers.

She pulls you closer and hisses into your ear in a way that makes chills go down your spine.

“Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> newest work from my blog homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com!  
> here's the post with this particular drabble: http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/30132990358/he-hates-you-when-you-let-him
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Do you accept crossovers? Regardless what do you think about Dad Crocker <3


End file.
